change
by miss naruto
Summary: what if naruto parents lived? would the uchiha clan live on? will sasuke still leave? will naruto be the same? the 4th lives on. naruto will be greatly known. but why is he unhappy?


This is my first story if you are an anti-NaruHina than do not read this. If you like, NaruSaku than don't read. If you are a big fan of NaruHina, you will love this.

Please review!

…All loves…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

########################################################################

October 10 was not like any other day because a certain Uzumaki was pregnant and was going to a have a baby today.

The red head woman was waking up to an aching pain.

"Minato! The bab-" Kushina groans as she tries to wake her sleep husband. "Minaaato! Wake up the baby is coming! Wake up!''

Minato gets up eyes still closed. ''Hmm? what? Just calm down and lay in bed." Minato says finally opening his eyes.

Kushina gives him a hard glare and very calmly she said. "Minato the baby is coming and I need to get to the hosp- ahh." Minato rushes outside and tries to get the first person that he sees. Luckily, there was a Uchiha woman holding a small infant walking with her eldest son coming his way.

"Oh Mikoto!" He called and the woman walked right towards him.

"Good morning Minato, is everything alright?" She said as she noticed he looked rather panicked.

"We need your help Kushina's in labor please help." Mikoto nodded and Minato hurried into the house and Mikoto followed closely behind.

"Okay now Itachi, you hold Sasuke for me and go sit on the couch ok." The young boy nodded as he took the young infant and walked to the couch.

{IN THE LIVING ROOM}

"Shh, Sasuke it's ok mommy's helping Kushina and Minato sens-" The young Uchiha was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can you get that for me Itachi." Minato shouted from the bed room.

Itachi quickly got up went to the door and at the door was a pregnant woman.

"Oh, um Itachi, is um Kushina or Minato in right now?" The woman asked wondering why the little Uchiha boy answered the door and not Minato or Kushina.

Itachi merrily nodded. "Can you take me to the-"

Itachi quickly says. "No, Kushina is in labor that's what Minato said." The Hyuga quickly ran passed Itachi who just closed the door and sat back down looking back at his little brother.

{SOMEWHERE ELSE}

"I thought you said they would be here tonight to have the boy." The unidentified man walked around waiting for the 4th hokage and the 9-tailed jinchuriki.

"You messed up every thing, leave my side." Intel had took his leave .

"I should have known someone would be here. Why are you here and who are you?" Danzo asked coming from behind.

The man wore an all black cloak and gloves, a flame-patterned mask that covered his whole face except a hole on the right side and a visible sharigan eye was shown.

"I don't think that I can explain that." Without anything else to say the unidentified person swirled. Without blinking an eye the old man went back to head office thinking nothing of the weird man he met.

{The day after the birth of the knuckle head boy}

" We need to do it today, Kushina, The baby will be fine. Come, we need to make the switch before its to late." Minato yellow flashed far away from the village, then unleashed the nine-tails from kushina and sealed it into the crying infant.

Minato quickly got back to the house to let Kushina and the baby to heal.

"I told you it will work, but who was panicking?" Minato said quickly give Kushina a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh shut up Minato, besides it did hurt me and what if he's not strong enough and he loses control of the nine-tails power?"

"I didn't think you'll be the one to worry. He has nothing to worry about he came from a strong dad."

She stared at him in shock while he just kept pointing at him. "What ever made you think that?! Everyone knows the women are more dominate, duh, and remember who beats you in Ramen Eating Contests."

"That was only one time. Besides, I let you win." Minato smirks.

Kushina sticks her tongue out and Minato just smiled and soon Kushina joined him.

The baby starts crying and gets a hold of his mothers fingers who was holding him but soon starts to calm down to his mother's calm soothing voice.

"No matter what you will grow-up to become a strong man like your father." Minato smiles as Kushina kisses the infant's forehead. The newborn starts to fall asleep.

"We love you, Naruto." Kushina and Minato said simultaneously. " Naruto Uzumaki…"

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter

All loves to the world.


End file.
